fated_dice_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Esmund Wolfe
' Diary Information' Type: Heister's Diary Device: Cellphone Power: It holds the ability to give a prediction every two minutes whilst committing a heist ONLY of members of law enforcement or criminal justice. It also allows for the user to keep track of hostages cable-tied by registered units. It also predicts the best locations to flood gas throughout the facility. If the user is holding ten thousand dollars in cash on him, tethered to the diary by some means, it allows the diary owner to gain predictions on the future every five minutes regularly and every ten seconds while in combat. Appearance Wolfe comes in at 6’2 and weighs close to 170 lbs, leaving him with a well defined body that serves him well when it needs to. He normally dresses to impress, always wearing a suit and tie of varying colors, depending on how he feels that particular day. The most defining feature of him is the gas mask he wears during most of his work day, using it to both hide his features and keep him breathing when the room is filled with toxins. All photos of Esmund as a child were either lost or simply taken by him in an attempt to keep his features untraceable. You’d simply see him as another man living out his life in the way that everyone else did, nothing more or less. Background Born on October 30th, 1989 in Miami, Florida. Esmund Wolfe was born into a family of five, with an older sister and younger brother, and the family got by reasonably well for Wolfe’s childhood. He attended school and excelled in most subjects, only lacking in art. It wasn't until his early highschool years that his family began to hit a rough patch, his father becoming unemployed and having to take out loans just to keep food on the table. This ended up being the turning point for Esmund, where his father was no longer able to get loans and had to resort to other methods. A spiraling depression took hold of his father, gambling away what little he had in hopes of making it all back and more, this leading to the loan sharks finally coming after him. He was taken and beaten, almost to the point of death where he had sustained brain damage and lost all control of his lower body. Once his highschool career had ended, Esmund took the money he earned from a summer job and invested into a small handgun and enough rounds to show he meant business. It started off with small theft and convenience store robbery, earning him enough to upgrade his gear and improve his tactics. The first major robbery committed was his most memorable, having only two other crew members who were arrested later on. It was an early friday morning when the three armed men burst into the small bank, taking everyone hostage and being able to stop the alarms from being tripped while they worked away at the vault. Gas was used as a threat to keep everyone quiet, Wolfe handled cracking the vault and loaded all their reserves into several bags as they began to make their escape. That was only his first robbery of many, having moved onto larger and more dangerous heists where the stakes were much greater. Over the years he stole enough cash and jewelry that he was classified as a millionaire, invested almost all of his savings into multiple stocks where some grew and some decayed. He began to teach himself on the world of business, learning all the ways he could invest his money and how he could play it off as if he earned it all legally. Now with his finances being through the roof and his weaponry all top of the line, Esmund began to branch out into the world, seeing where his next target would be. With plenty of weapons and explosives at his disposal, Esmund is planning more elaborate heists. Personality Wolfe is a man of many talents, from experience in the fields of science, construction and business, to homicide, theft, and general anarchy. There is no telling what he’s thinking at one given moment, his mind is constantly working and analyzing even the smallest of details. His personal life and career are usually kept separated when he gets the chance, enjoying the nightlife and treating himself to a fair share of alcohol. Deep beneath the surface is a man who only holds attachment to money, only wanting to dive into a pool of gold coins. His life has changed him dramatically from what he once was, now only a memory to his parents, an idea that their son is still out there. To those who pass him by, you may think that he is your average middle class citizen, whose lifestyle may even be comparable to yours. You may shake his hand, feel flesh gripping yours, and even consider becoming acquainted with him. But that simply isn't who you’re speaking to. He also loves to sing… who woulda thought? Weaponry Compound COCL2: Phosgene Model 686 Competitor CZ-805 Bren Category:Future Diary Holders Category:Characters Category:Male Characters